In the Blood of the Traitor
by SeulWolfe
Summary: 2500 Word SnitchaThon fic: Ginny Weasley must pay for her sins of the past, as a traitor and killer. SLASH. HPSS, HPSSRL, HPSSLM, HGLL. Vampires and vengence. AU and post Hogwarts. Complete.


Title: In the Blood of the Traitor, They'll find Freedom  
Author: Calanor/Seulwolfe Pairing: Harry/Severus/Remus, Harry/Severus, Harry/Severus/Lucius, Hermione/Luna  
Rating: R Archive: at my LJ, Hpfandom, SilverSnitch  
Disclaimer: Belongs to JK.  
Summary: Snitch-a-Thon fic: Ginny Weasley must pay for her sins of the past, as a traitor and killer.  
A/N: thanks to Occasus, Bonfoi Sbkar, Reddwarfer and Silent Auror for their betaing and imput. Thank you all. Any other mistakes are mine.  
fandom: Harry Potter

qpqpqpqp

Dark eyes followed the woman as she swayed to the music with the younger man, seducing him with her body and words. She hadn't changed much over the past years. But she was still the one who in the span of a short few hours changed lives forever.

Nothing would ever be the same, the dark man thought as he moved from the shadows. Stalking his prey, hunting the one who hurt him and his lover.

Vengeance flowed through his blood.

The red-headed beauty never saw him coming. Only the blackness that overcame her and waking up in a darkened room. The sounds of Carmina Burana flowed about the room in all its passion and darkness. When her vision cleared, she saw two men; one standing, the other sitting and just watching her.

Ginerva Weasley knew without a doubt that this was the day she would account for her sins.

Oh hell.

pqpqpqpqpq

High in the night sky, a full moon bathed the surrounding land in a silver essence. Mists and shadows moved like ghosts across the meadow.

In the window of the ancient manor, one solitary candle flame wavered, guiding its loved one home. In the shadows, a lover waits quietly, watching the gloom. A glass filled with velvet red liquid in his hand, silently listening to the music of the night, letting it soothe him as he waits for him to return. He barely holds back a hunger growing within.

A hunger for its mate.

A hunger for blood.

There in the distance, as if from nowhere, a dark figure appeared.

"Severus." The spoken name was a caress against heated skin.

Desire lit up emerald eyes as they watched the dark shadow cross the open meadow slowly, shifting something in his arms.

Severus stepped into the manor he shared with his lover, carrying a gift. He placed the cloak-wrapped burden on the settee.

Dark pools of hunger and desire locked with glowing emerald. "Harry." The smaller man crossed the room and stepped into his waiting arms.

Their kiss was sweet with desire as the taller man deepened the invasion with his tongue. Harry moaned and Severus shivered. It was a promise of things to come. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

Forehead to forehead, desire humming between them, Harry licked the droplet of blood from his lip. Severus' fang had nicked him again.

The sight of that pink tongue sent Severus' growing ardor spiraling. The need to feed the blood lust was urging him to take what was his.

The music swirled around them, "The Soul of Russia. Perfect for the evening activities, my love. Reminds me of home in Romania; the gathering of the clans"

Not many had known the rumors of Severus Snape of being an actual Vampire were true. Born of an ancient clan, Severus was like any other muggle or wizard. He had no aversion to sunlight, garlic or religious artifacts; his only weakness was the blood lust.

It had been the end of the battle and Voldemort's body lay smoldering in ruin. Harry was in his arms dying; he'd spent his magic destroying the monster. Severus had to do something.. he had already lost one lover on this day...he would not lose the other.

Green eyes had looked up and held dark ones. A bloody hand reached up and caressed a pale cheek. "I don't want to die, Severus. Turn me. Let me spend eternity with you"

And turn him he did. In the middle of a blood-soaked battlefield, amidst fallen comrades, lovers and enemies all around, Severus Snape sank his fangs into his lover's neck and drank his fill.

Harry Potter rose that day a new man, with his lifemate at his side. Both had vengeance in their hearts.

They had a new mission. To find the ones who betrayed them and destroy them.

The red-headed bitch, Ginny Weasley, was at the top of their list.

pqpqpqpq

"I have a gift. The last of the traitors." Waving a hand, the cloak moved to reveal red hair.

"Ginny Weasley." The name alone brought back unwanted memories from the past for both men.

A young girl's obsession with the boy-who-lived had gone beyond giggles and smiles. Wanting to claim the boy who grew to be a man, she began aggressively pursuing Harry. When her attentions were not returned or ignored, she became almost violent and unstable.

But unknown to those around her...she was working for Voldemort. He promised her Harry if she brought him into the fold, lured him to the darkness.

No one expected Harry to already to be in love with none other than Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.

It was at the last battle, standing on the cliff overlooking the great lake at Hogwarts, they-Severus, Harry, Remus and Albus - had stood against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Doggedly defending the castle while the children could make their getaway.

Only they didn't know of the traitor in their midst as Ginny Weasley stepped from the gathered defenders and stood beside the Dark Lord.

She alone had killed Hermione as she stood over Luna Lovegood's bleeding and prone form. A dagger dragged across her throat and a cutting hex to Luna.

Both young women, lovers left to die in a pool of blood.

The ultimate betrayal came moments later when a silver-tipped arrow found it's mark in Remus' heart. An arrow shot by a laughing blood-covered Ginny Weasley.

Neither Severus nor Harry had time to grieve for their fallen lover. But grieve they would and harvest their revenge when this battle was over. They took their rage along with the Headmaster's anger, and brought the Dark Lord to his knees.

And from his ashes rose not one man, but two men who would rule the world with their own brand of darkness and light. Bringing those who wronged them and theirs to justice. Their brand of justice.

pqpqqpq

"She should be awake for this, Severus." Harry kissed his mate again. Tugging Severus' bottom lip with his teeth and kissing along his jawline. "I can hear her blood calling me," breathing deeper, "I feel Remus. I feel the others"

"I do too love. Once the Weasley girl is dead, he can rest in peace. They can all rest in peace"

"Shall we play, Love"

Severus moved his hand and his wand appeared. "Enervate"

Dazed blue eyes opened slowly, blinking. Confused, she was not where she should be. She had been dancing with her new toy when everything went black. Looking around the dark room, her eyes landed on the figures of two people she never thought to see again.

Severus Snape and Harry Potter.

Ginny had made a point after the final battle to live outside the wizarding world. She'd made far too many enemies that day. These two men were more than heroes, they were now the ruling Lords. They changed so many things in the Wizarding world; the way things were governed, innocent men or women weren't dragged off to prison anymore.

They ruled together and with the council of the ministry cabinet. But they had the last word. What they said was law.

And she had done the unforgivable by killing their lover, their third. Ginny knew they hunted her and did well to keep a few steps ahead of pack of wolves that hunted her.

The two formidable men stood side by side. The power radiated from them. Her life was in the palm of their hands. Quickly she stood and came to kneel before them. "My Lords"

"Ah Ginny Weasley. It's nice that you've finally accepted our invitation," Harry spoke.

Ginny frowned. She had to keep her wits about her until she saw a way out of this.

"You have left us in a quandary, Miss Weasley," Severus began as he stepped around the kneeling woman. "Remus was to be the mother. The carrier of the heirs. You killed him. But as so many have pointed out and brought to our attention, Remus was a werewolf. He could have transferred his curse to our children. That would not do at all"

Harry stepped forward and ran a finger down her pale freckled cheek. "I've told Severus you may be of use to us. As a way to find penance for your sins"

Ginny swallowed. Harry was touching her. Maybe, just maybe. "And how would I do that, My Lords"

"You are a Weasley," Severus stated in his no-nonsense voice. "What have Weasley's done for generations"

She frowned again. Having Harry this close was distracting. He always was. It was the green of his eyes or the messy black locks that pulled her into a fantasy. The power that flowed off of him just always seem to call to her.

"Tell me, Ginny," Harry had leaned down and whispered in her ear. "What would you do for the boy-who-lived? The man-who-destroyed-the-dark-lord."

"What about his lover?" Severus breathed into her other ear.

"What would you have me do"

"Think"

It came to her. Mother. Heirs. Weasley's. Her greatest dream was lying at her feet. Somewhere in her mind, a part of her cheered for the death of Remus Lupin yet again. It had brought her to this. "You want me to bear your children"

"Very good, Miss Weasley. I've told Harry, the mother should be a pureblood. A witch or wizard of high intelligence. Someone beautiful."

"Someone who would know their place in the scheme of things." Severus' hand had traveled down Ginny's back in a slow caress.

"Would be willing, open to all things," Harry said so softly. "We like to play." He licked a place on her neck. A pulse point, where the blood called to him.

By this time, Ginny was standing between the two men. Swaying to the easy seduction. The music wasn't helping any. Or the smell of sweet wine on Harry's breath. It continued to play over and over again. Her heart beat in time with the rhythm of the passionate melody. The darkness played with her mind. She was willing to do anything at this point.

Oh she would play. She would do anything these two wanted. Beg. Be their whore.

Anything.

"I see you've found the last of the traitors, My Lords." Lucius Malfoy had walked gracefully into the dark library. He smirked to himself when he saw them playing with the red-headed witch. They loved to play with their food. This lovely dark morsel would bring not only nourishment but satisfaction to them.

Through the haze of sensual frenzy, Ginny realized that she was not alone with her would-be lovers. Her eyes widened when she saw that the man was fat. On closer inspection, he was pregnant.

"I know what Voldemort promised you, Ginny Weasley. He promised me to you." Harry licked her neck again. "Was it worth killing Hermione and Luna?" The blood lust was growing. His breathing was erratic.

"Was it worth it watching the blood pool around their bodies?"

"WAS it worth it watching Remus Lupin fall at your hand? The kindest, most gentle man ever who ever lived?"

Ginny found herself being held in a vice grip. They had played her for a fool. She opened her eyes once more to see both men baring their fangs. At that moment, Ginny knew her life was over.

As the music crescendoed around her, two sets of fangs sunk into her neck, draining her life essence. This is how it ended for Ginerva Weasley. The youngest of Weasley's, the traitor to the light, murderer. Which ghost will lead her to hell?

Voldemort?

Bellatrix?

Or would she go alone was her last thought as death overtook her. Her last breath came with the last note of the song.

Ginny Weasley was no more. The surrounding souls watched in glee as their executioner faded away, and was snatched by the dark demons guarding hell.

In the distance a lighted path started to appear. Remus Lupin was torn between staying and going on. But he knew that in time Harry and Severus would follow. He had a delayed reunion to attend. Lily and James were waiting as was Sirius.

He reached out and brushed his hand against their cheeks one final time and started walking down the path.

Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood right behind him hand-in-hand.

All was finally right in the world.

Behind them Severus and Harry were holding a very pregnant Lucius between them, hands lovingly stroking the protruding belly. The tall blond was practically purring his pleasure as the two dark men led him away from the bloodless body.

Fini

qpqpqp

please review..


End file.
